Forever Yours
by TakuMisa4ever
Summary: What would happen if Usui Takumi left Ayuzawa Misaki. What if Misaki left to New York, because of a certain phone-call. Would Takumi be able to mend Misaki's broken heart or will she live with her heart broken for the rest of her life? My first story! Please read and review.
1. Prolouge

What would happen is Takumi left Misaki with a broken heart. What if Misaki left to New York. Because of a certain phone call. Would Takumi be able to mend her heart or will she stay with a broken heart while hating boys more than ever? My first story. Please review and read.

Flashback

YOU PERVETED ALIEN! yelled his certain maid Misaki. People were looking at my Misaki weirdly. mill'How cruel only looking at only her appearance. She was wearing a blue button up shirt with worn out jeans and a pair of tennis shoes on her feet. Her hair was jet black up to her mid back, her big amber colored eyes the size of saucers and her face colored a tomato red. My plain old Misaki. She never ever fails to amuse me. I ignored the looks of the love strucken girls with hearts in their eyes. I can only notice Misaki. I could see the jealousy in her eyes. I knew that she loved me. But I didn't know I made a mistake for making her fall in love with me. A big mistake.

End of Flashback

"Are you still thinking of that plain old piece of trash? She wouldn't deserve a soon-to-be heir of the Walker Company." said Gerald ( his half brother) with a cold tone in his voice.

"Gerald you have no right to judge people by their status," said Takumi. "and their appearance," he muttered under his breath. His insides were boiling. 'How dare he bring me here to say I'm the next heir. And mostly how dare he call Misa-chan a piece of trash.

"Takumi, you are the- *cough, cough* next heir to this-*cough* company. I expect more fron you." he said with fits of coughing.

'shouldn't have yelled' thought Gerald.

"Cedric! I need you back-*cough, cough, cough* here.!"yelled Gerald.

'If only I stayed in Japan. I wonder what my Misa-chan is doing right now' he thought with a smirk, and a sad smile.

* * *

Misaki's P.O.V.

"Why did he leave," said Sakura voicing her thoughts for the hundreth time in the hour.

"Sakura," said with a warning tone and a glare.

"It's fine, Shizuko. Sakura is just curious. I probably was just to plain for him." I said with a sad tone. "Anyways i needed to talk to you guys." 'Take a deep breath Misaki. You can tell them.' I took a deep breath and said," I'm moving to New York tomorrow.

"What?!" yelled Sakura and Shizuko. Oh, my best friends. I will miss them.

"Why?' said Shizuko keeping her cool.

"...I cannot tell."

At Maid Latte with the staff

"Im moving to New York," I said again.

"What?!" yelled the manager, Satsuki. While the others were sitting there shocked.

"Of course, I always expected you to give up." said the black Honoka.

"Why?" said Erika, Suburo, Satsuki, and the others.

"I can not tell you." I said again. "Sorry."

My shift ended. I was walking back to the park the me and Usui spent time together. It hurt. but won't back down.

_Flashback_

_Rrriiinnngggg Rrriiinnnggggg_

_"Hello?"_

_"Misaki"_

_"How do you know my name?"_

_"Of couese you will remember me, wont you?" _

_"I am sorry but i dont. It is 6:30 in the morning who would bother me in the morning?"_

_"It is Sakuya Ayuzawa , your father. You will move to New York next week. If you dont i will hurt Minako, and Suzuna"_

_Misaki frozed._

_The phone dropped._

_End of Flashback_

**_I hoped you like it! It is my first story! Im sorry the first chapter is short i will make it longer next time. Please _**

**_review!_**


	2. Airport Flight 352

**Hi guys! I saw**** that I didn't get many reviews or follows. :-( But I hope you guys like this chapter better! Please tell me if you want me to change anything and I will try to oblige. But if I can't, sorry.**

New Life in New York

Misaki's P.O.V.

'I will be able to get you back, Dad!' I thought angrily. 'How dare you leave us in a debt, then you call and say to leave them too! And threatening me to go with you! Ugh! Why do we have to be in such a tight situation? I will-'

"Flight 352 to New York. (Misaki's flight) Repeat Flight 352 to New York" said the intercom interruppting my thoughts.

'How rude!' I thought.

I picked up my luggage and walked up to the door to the airplane. I chose a seat and sat down.

"Miss, would you like any refreshments?" asked a woman dressed in a weird outfit.

"Water, please." I answered in a polite tone, despite my mind wanting to yell at everyone.

I relaxed and drank the water. I watched a weird movie called the Hunger Games.

'I guess I should stop worrying about everything and rela-' again my thoughts were interruppted.

"Misaki!" yelled a man's voice that sounded so familiar.

'Oh!' I thought as I saw him.

Suzana's P.O.V.

'I do wonder who called Nee-chan. What made her drop her phone? Her expensive one?' questions flooded my mind as I tried to concentrate on my teacher.

"Suzana," called my teacher. "Can you answer this question?"

"The answer is true, Ms. Ashburk," I answered.

_Rriinnngg Rriinnggg_

"Suzana, what's bothering you?" asked Ms. Ashburk._  
_

"Nothing is bothering me. Dont worry about it." I answered with my emotionless face.

As I walked home, my mind was flooded with questions again.

"Suzuna?" called Mom.

"Yes?" I replied.

"I'm heading off to work. Are you going to be ok?" said Mom worrying again.

"Yes,I will be ok." I replied.

"Ok," said Mom with an unsure tone.

"Bye," I said with my mono-tone voice.

I was working on my homework, when I heard a knock on the door.

'Hmm, who is there?'

I looked through the window ans saw someone really familiar.

Sakuya's P.O.V.

'I can't believe I just said that to my daughter,' I thought with regret. 'I heard the crash of the phone dropping. Why didn't I just say PRANKS ON YOU!'

"Are you okay, Master?" asked my servant worryingly.

"I am fine, Max. Just thinking." I answered.

"Ayuzawa Misaki is coming right?" asked the CEO of the Robinson Company.

"Yes,Father. She is on her airplane flight." I answered.

"Great! I knew I could count on you!" answered him cheerily.

"I am taking my leave now." I said leaving.

Just thinking about how I betrayed my family hurt me. But having to leave them with a debt... I couldn't bear thinking about how his little angels were handling it.

"See ya!" he replied.

* * *

Misaki's P.O.V.

* * *

I didn't expect to see my childhood friend to be right next to me smiling like an idiot.

"You-kun?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

**So sorry this is so short again like the first chapter. I expected it to be a bit longer. I really like other stories and I promise i will try to update longer chapters! But! I hope you like it! Please review and tell me what i can do to change my story for the better! I will try to change it! But the pairings will stay Usui×Misaki. Sorry if you wanted it to be Tora×Misaki!**


End file.
